


Bound

by DanOfVulcan



Series: The Tucker-Reed Playroom [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Trip, Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Submission, Tuckerreed, sub!Malcolm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: To Alex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To Alex.

The ropes were scratching against the pale skin of his chest. His hard, rosy nipples were extra sensitive, and ripples of pleasure went through his body whenever the rope touched them.

A swear could barely be discerned, so airy was his voice. His chest moving steadily, slowly, breath halfway between controlled and heaving. A fine sheat of sweat covered the fine dark hair that stretched downwards from his chest, covering his stomach, and continuing on southward.

“Mal, love? You remember your word?” Trip asked, holding one end of the rope in his right hand.

From where Malcolm was kneeling he gave the blonde a once-over. Never had his husband looked more sexy, butt naked, nothing but the rope he was holding. The very same rope that now had him tied up, crossing his pecs, all the way to his back, and keeping his hands firmly tied together against his lumbar.

“I do. I do remember, Sir," he said, keping his gaze down. He'd hoped Trip would punish him for the once-over, but it didn't happen. He was still learning.

“Say it”.

The tone was caring, loving, but there was a note of command in it. It reminded him of the way he treated his subordinates back on Enterprise. It caused Malcolm’s dick to jerk. Trip was getting into his Chief Engineer Mode. He could be bossy. _I’m counting on it._

“Yellow” Malcolm said, and as Trip raised an eyebrow the Englishman quickly added “Sir”.

Trip inched closer. The advantage of keeping his gaze down was that Malcolm was treated to the sight of Trip’s fully erect penis, pink glans glistening, half covered by the foreskin, shaft covered in veins. Malcolm gulped at the sight, and it was gone. Trip turned the bound man rather forcefully.

 _He’s holding back. He is, but God! Is he trying to please me!_ A smile, very discrete one, broke on Malcolm’s face.

“Are you enjoying this?” the Southerner asked.

Malcolm didn’t answer. Trip then pulled the rope, tightening it in the process. Malcolm let out a cry. It really scraped against his skin, and rubbed on his nipple. The pleasure was immense, and it was liberating.

“Yes, Sir”

This time the pull was truly forceful and though the floor was carpeted, Malcolm bruised his kneecaps. Beads of sweat fell, and when he forced his eyes to look up, he was faced with the sight of Trip’s crotch, the blonde pubic hair only centimeters away from his face. The hard dick ramrod straight.

He inhaled the scent of Trip.

The blonde then kneeled, took Malcolm’s face in his hands, and looked him deep in the eyes.

“Good”.


End file.
